


Home Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Univese - High School, But Only If You Squint and Want it to Be, Crack, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried To Write Their Accents But I Can’t Write Accents, It’s Sorta Maxicest, Mario Kart, Maybe - Freeform, Not Incest, Oh Mario Kart, Siblings, Some Fluff, Sorry Maximoffs, Very Close Siblings, i think, the maximoff twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pietro and Wanda are home alone and, well, this has no plot, it’s just randomness.Note: There is no incest in this, Wanda and Pietro are just close.





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com) askbox is always open!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! This is a one-shot. If you find any mistakes, tell me!

xXoOoXx

“Pietroooooooooooo!” Wanda screamed.

“Whaaaaaat?” Pietro screamed back. 

“Come heeeeereeee!”

“Why!?”

“Becaaaaause!”

“I just woke up!”

“I do not care! Come here!”

“Fine!” He yelled as he tromped down the stairs, still wearing his powder blue pajamas.

“What do you want?” He asked, annoyed. 

“Can you do me a huge favour?” Wanda asked, looking up at her brother with big eyes. 

He looked at her, curled up on the couch, cuddled into a pile of blankets with tousled hair. He rolled his head back and groaned.

“Fine. What is it?”

“Could you turn on American Idol?”

He looked at her. 

“Where is the remote?”

“Right next to me.” She said plainly.

He raised a dark eyebrow at her. 

“You yelled at me until I woke up, so I could pick up the remote, which is less than a foot away from you?”

“Yep.”

He sighed. _Oh, the things I do for my sister_ , he thought, picking up the remote. 

“American Idol, you said?”

“Yes, please, brother!”

“Okay, but we are watching Mythbusters next.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Yes!” Wanda switched words, knowing to would confuse Pietro.

“No! Agh!”

Wanda giggled and pulled her brother onto her lap.

“We can watch… Magicians. Next.”

“Okay, I like Magicians. Margo is kind of mean sometimes, though.”

“Yeah, they are not very smart, any of them, but I like the magic.”

“It is Saturday, we have the house to ourselves for once, and you want to watch American Idol and Magicians.”

“You like it, you just didn’t like that Thaddeus got cut.”

“That is… true, actually. He was so unique! So was Miss Ada. Neither of them should have gotten cut!”

“I know, brother. Besides, I am sure we can take advantage of having the house to ourselves.”

“Hmm, I can only think of a few things that could entertain us.”

“If you are thinking what I am thinking…” Wanda trailed off, leaning closer to her brother, until she was whispering in his ear.

“I am sure we are thinking the same thing…” He said, leaning back into his sister’s embrace.

Their eyes met for a half second before they were launching themselves off the couch, sprinting through the house into the basement.

“Mine!” One of them screamed as they wrestled for the Wii remote.

“No!” The other shrieked as they lost their grip on the remote.

“See, brother? You may be faster, but I always win the remote. You know what else I always win? Mario Kart.” Said Wanda proudly as she stood on one of the cushy chairs. 

“You never win Mario Kart! It is always me who wins!”

“Oh yeah? Prove it!”

“You are on!”

xXoOoXx 

“Do I want to ask what happened?” Clint said waking the dozing twins.

“Uh, well, we played Mario Kart.” Pietro said from where Wanda was flopped on top of him.

“And, well, we all know what happens when Pietro and me play Mario Kart.”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re only allowed to play it when everyone else is out.” Clint said, before looking off into the distance and shuddering. 

Wanda laughed, “We are not _that_ loud!”

Kate bounced down the stairs, “There’s two police officers at the door. They said there was a noise complaint.”

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other guiltily. 

“Well, I’m sure you weren’t that loud.” Clint said, smirking. 

Kate bounced back up the stairs as Clint wiggled into a nearby ceiling vent.

“Well, we were _slightly_ more quiet than we were last time.”

xXoOoXx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it! Kudos are loved, comments are treasured! 
> 
> See me on [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> My askbox is always open if you like my writing!


End file.
